Au bout du fil
by Manateia
Summary: Bon ben c'est ma première fics et c'est GSR parceque il y a que ça de vrai. C'est Spoiler pour tout le début de la saison 8.


Bonjour à tous, c'est la première fanfic que je publie alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent lol.

Cette histoire contient des spoilers jusqu'a l'épisode 8 "You kill me" de la saison 8.

les Reviews sont les bienvenues que vous ayez aprécier ou non.

Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire

* * *

Il était rentré chez lui depuis plus d'une heure et lisait et relisait la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Il essayait de comprendre les derniers évènements qui s'étaient passés au Labo : l'affaire, le baiser au beau milieu du couloir du labo et devant Hodges et cette lettre. Tout ceci était tellement soudain et pourtant en quelque sorte prévisible. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début de son service et elle avait essayé de lui parler mais avait été coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone et il ne l'avait pas incité à continuer. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il se rendait compte que ce malaise datait de bien avant cette affaire. Il était présent depuis Nathalie.

A présent il se rendait compte, que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuter de ce que chacun avaient ressenti à ce moment. Ou plutôt ils n'avaient jamais approfondi la discussion. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu très peur pour elle mais pas qu'il s'était senti tellement responsable de sa présence sous la voiture et il ne lui avait pas dit non plus qu'il avait complètement paniqué à l'idée de la perdre.

Tout à ses pensées sur ce qu'il aurait du ou pu faire et dire, il lui fallu plusieurs sonnerie avant de se rendre finalement compte que c'était son téléphone. La tête ailleurs il décrocha sans vérifier qui l'appelai :

« Grissom, » dit-il

Il n'eu pour réponse que le son d'une respiration saccadée à l'autre bout du fil. Elle pleurait ou venait de pleurer et essayait de rendre un rythme régulier à sa respiration.

« Sara, » dit-il dans un souffle

Sa respiration suffit à lui confirmer que c'était et il resta silencieux à écouter sa respiration. Puis, ayant retrouver une respiration à peu normale, elle brisa se silence :

« Gil… je sais que tu as lu ma lettre et que tu doit être sinon en colère en tout cas déçu…, »commença-t-elle

« Déçu ? » la coupa-t-il « Pourquoi serais-je en colère ou déçu ? »

« Déçu par la manière dont je suis parti du labo et en colère parce que je t'ai embrassé au Labo devant Hodges… »

"Sara je ne suis pas ni en colère, ni déçu. Ton baiser ma surpris, mais principalement je suis … je … j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai lu ta lettre et je comprend que tu es besoin de faire face aux fantômes de ton passé après tout ce qui a pu se passé ces derniers temps mais … j'aurai voulu pouvoir t'aider, j'aurai voulu que tu me dises que … Je sais que ton changement d'équipe à eu des effets pas toujours bénéfiques sur nous. Il a fallu qu'on s'adapte et on a pas eu tellement l'occasion d'en parler et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps pour qu'on en parle et …"

"Gil. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de mon départ, c'est pour ça que je t'ai écrit cette lettre et aussi parce que je savais que si tu étais en face de moi au moment de mon départ alors je ne pourrais pas partir et ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose à long terme. …. Je t'aime et comme tu as du le comprendre lorsque tu as proposé que l'ont se marient, je veux construire mon futur avec toi mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'être en paix avec mon passé. Ce n'est pas la raison principale de mon départ et si ça avait été le cas je t'en aurai parlé et nous aurions trouvés un moyen de gérer ça. Le fait est que … j'ai cru que je pourrais faire avec ce qui c'est passé dans le désert et j'ai essayer … j'ai essayer de mettre ça dans les inconvénients du métiers de CSI et de continuer ma vie. Greg a été agressé et il est allé de l'avant il a réussi a faire en sorte que ce soit un mauvais souvenir et …"

"Sara … ne compare ce qui t'es arrivé à l'agression de Greg ce n'est pas juste une question de blessures physique. A sa sortie d'hôpital Greg avait des gens pour l'entourer pendant qu'il récupérait, il avait sa famille. Toi tu t'es retrouvé seule…"

"Gil"

"Non attend laisse moi finir. Même si j'étais là avec toi, même si je t'ai aidée à guérir physiquement, je n'ai pas été là pour ce dont tu avait le plus besoin et je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui. Tu avais besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé et j'ai tout fait pour que tu évite le sujet et que tu n'y pense plus. En fait, c'est surtout moi qui ne voulais pas revoir se sentiment d'impuissance que j'avais ressenti à la découverte de ton enlèvement, revenir et me rappelé que tu t'étais retrouvé sous cette voiture à couse de mon amour pour toi. …"

Il compris au son saccadé de son souffle qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer.

"Sara, … même si je voudrais que les choses soit différentes et que je voudrais que tu soit là près de moi pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras, te consoler et t'aider à combattre tes peurs, je sais que tu as besoin de faire cela et même si ça me brise le cœur de te savoir loin de moi sache que je comprends ta décision et que je ferais tout mon possible pour te soutenir et t'aider. Si tu as besoin que je vienne …"

"Non" répondit-elle bien plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu "je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Tu es la lumière derrière le nuage sombre de mon passé. Tu es ce qui permet d'avancer dans la vie et même si j'aimerai que tu sois là avec moi je sais que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. J'ai besoin d'être en tête à tête avec tous les fantômes de ma vie, de les combattre seule pour pouvoir être capable de construire mon futur avec toi si c'est toujours ce que tu veux et si tu es prêt à patienter quelque…"

"C'est toujours ce que je veux Sara, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre mais aujourd'hui je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie avec une autre personne que toi et Hank n'ont plus."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire

"Au moins je t'aurais entendu rire. Sara, prend le temps qu'il faudra pour être en harmonie avec toi-même et je saurais être patient tout comme tu l'a été tout ce temps avec moi avant que je me rende finalement compte que j'avais besoin de toi. Appelle-moi dès que tu en sentiras le besoin quelque soit le moment du jour ou de la nuit je te répondrais, ou si tu préfères écris-moi ou envoie un e-mail. Je veux juste savoir que tu vas bien."

"D'accord … Gil merci d'être si compréhensif avec moi. …. Tu sais que on a rarement parler autant tout les deux, je veux dire une discussion ou l'on parlait de nos craintes et de nos sentiments."

"Il faudra qu'on change ça."

"Oui. … Je suis sur que les autres vont te demander ou je suis et pourquoi je suis parti. Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une telle position mais je te laisse leur donner l'explication. Greg va sûrement m'en vouloir et reporter se colère sur toi. Ça lui passera. Je l'appellerai dans quelques jours une fois que j'aurais trouvé ou posé mes bagages pour lui expliquer que tu n'y es pour rien."

"Je me débrouillerai avec lui. J'éviterais de faire équipe avec lui pendant quelque temps."

"Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois y aller. Prend bien soin de toi et de Hank et ne profite pas de mon absence pour lui donner plein de gâteaux."

"Je t'aime Sara, tu me manques déjà."

"Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir Gil. Je t'appellerai c'est promis."

Lorsqu'il eu raccroché, il senti un larme coulé sur sa joue. Son absence allait être dur pour lui mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son travail pour lui occuper son temps libre.

Il se leva de son canapé, rempli la gamelle de Hank et parti se coucher dans son lit qui lui paressait d'un seul coup bien grand. Sara n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire an partant et avait laisser un certains nombre d'affaire dans les placards et tiroirs qu'ils partageaient maintenant depuis près d'un an.

Il en ouvrit un et vit que Sara avait laissé son cette écharpe qu'il aimait tant la voir porter et qui dissimulait à merveille les traces rouge que sa barbe pouvait laisser dans son coup avant qu'il ne la rase.

Il la prit et enfoui son visage dedans afin de sentir l'odeur de Sara. Puis il s'avance vers son lit et rangea l'écharpe dans sa table de nuit.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin il avait dans ses bras l'oreiller sur lequel Sara dormait habituellement.

Les jours, semaines et mois passèrent ainsi, Grissom passait le plus clair de son temps au travail laissant aux enfants de sa voisine le soin de s'occuper de Hank dans la journée puis il rentrait pour lui faire faire une promenade, l'emmenait chez la baby-sitter et repartait travailler. Les premiers jours, tout le monde lui avait demandé comment il allait. Brass lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Sara, Nick avait tenté de l'inviter pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, Cath lui avait conseiller de prendre un congé et de rejoindre Sara, Warrick connaissant la discrétion de son supérieur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait par quoi il passait. Seul Greg avait été distant et froid avec lui.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient les choses avaient retrouvées le cours « normal », chacun avait repris ces petites habitudes, Grissom passait toujours autant de temps dans son bureau mais Greg s'était calmé (sûrement après l'appel de Sara).

Sara appelait à intervalle assez régulier Grissom pour lui faire part de ses avancements et déplacements. Après avoir été voir sa mère, elle étaient retourné voir les différents endroits ou elle avait grandi (en tant qu'enfant placé elle avait été dans plusieurs famille différentes pas toutes très accueillantes) et à chaque appel Grissom pouvait entendre au son de sa voie qu'elle reprenait pied mais ne lui demandait jamais combien de temps elle pensait rester encore loin de lui.

Un peu plus de 6 mois étaient passés depuis son départ et un jour alors qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se changer son téléphone sonna. C'était elle.

"Bonjour sara. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, très bien même."

Sa voix était enjoué mais avec une pointe d'appréhension semblait-il. Il lui demanda alors.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Où plutôt je ne sais pas encore."

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

A ce moment là il entendit frapper à la porte.

"Restes en ligne je vais ouvrir la porte."

"Ok"

Et au moment ou il ouvrit la porte, il cru que son cœur allait exploser tellement il se mit à battre vite. Et il resta bouche bée en la voyant là sur le pas de la porte. Elle était tellement jolie. Elle avait l'air apaisée et changée. Elle rayonnait. Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit entrer dans la maison tout en raccrochant son téléphone, ce quelle fit également. Une fois dans le maison elle lui fit un grand sourire et il se demanda à ce moment là comment il était possible que sa poitrine n'est pas encore explosé.

"Bonjour "dit-elle "je ne savais pas si tu serais là ou pas, c'est pour ça que je t'es appelé je ne voulais pas que la première personne que je vois en revenant soit le chien."

Elle l'avait dit, il avait bien entendu, elle était revenue.

Comme il ne disait rien et ne réagissait pas elle ajouta.

"J'aurais peut-être du …"

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa doucement son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis il recula et la regarda en souriant.

"Tu parles trop."

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau mais cet fois le baiser devint plus passionné et il finir par prendre le chemin de la chambre ou il firent tendrement l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard la place à côté de lui était vide et pendant un instant il crut qu'il avait rêver ce qui s'était passé, mais en entendant parler dans la pièce à côté il su qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Il se leva et se laissa guider vers sa vois se demandant à qui elle pouvait bien parler. C'est une fois arriver dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait qu'il compris qu'elle était comme "au bon vieux temps" en train de discuter avec Hank.

Elle était dos à lui, il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup. Elle fut d'abord surprise (agréablement) de sa présence dans la pièce puis elle se retourna pour pouvoir l'embrasser elle aussi.

Il cessa à regret le baiser et lui expliqua qu'il avait dit à ecklie qu'il rentrait pour se changer et revenait dans l'heure. Il lui avait dit cela 3 heures avant. Elle lui dit alors de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, quelle ne comptait pas repartir. Elle lui demanda simplement d'éssayer de réunir toute l'équipe pour le petit déjeuner à la fin du service et qu'elle le rejoindrait directement au diner pour leur faire la surprise de son retour et également avoir une occasion de leur parler.

Gil arriva finalement au Labo pour le début de son service et expliqua à Ecklie qu'il avait eu un problème avec son chien. Il passa ensuite tout son service de trés bonne humeur ce qui intrigua ses coéquiers qui ne se risquèrent tout de même pas à lui demandé ce qui le mettait dans cet état de peur de le faire changer d'humeur. A la fin du service, à leur grande surprise, il proposa à ses collègues (Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine et Brass) de partager un petit déjeuner au diner. L'étonnement général passé, ils acceptèrent tous son offre.

Une fois au diner, ils commandèrent leur repas et Grissom en profita pour envoyer un message à Sara pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient leur commande, ils virent Grissom se lever soudainement et se diriger vers la porte. Ils se regardèrent tous s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux donne une explication sur le comportement de Grissom depuis le début du service. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, ils virent Grissom revenir vers la table et furent plus que surpris en comprenant qui était la personne qui le suivait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la table, ce fut 5 paires d'yeux totalement ébahis qui l'accueillir. Avant que l'un deux n'ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit elle prit la parole tout en incitant (d'un simple regard) Gil à s'assoir.

"Bonjour à tous. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que se soit je veux juste dire une chose. Chacun d'entre vous à des raison de m'en vouloir pour la façon dont je suis parti et le peu de nouvelles que je vous aient donné durant ces 6 mois. Je veux que vous sachiez que je comprendrais trés bien que vous soyez en colère et que vous n'ayez pas envie de me parler, mais si vous me le permettez je souhaiterais à présent vous expliquer les raison exacte de mon départ. Si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter je comprendrais."

Elle interrogea chacun d'eux du regard et après quelques instant de réfléxion, toujours sans un mot il se décalèrent les uns après les autres afin de lui faire un place à la table. Grissom sourit et se leva pour prendre une chaise à la table voisisne et placa la chaise juste à côté de la sienne afin de pouvoir être au près d'elle lorsqu'elle leurs éxpliqueraient à tous les raison de son départ ainsi que les décisions qu'elle avait prit pendant son absence. La principale décission étant qu'elle ne retournerait pas travailler au labo car elle voulait changer d'environnement de travail.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sara fini par se lancer et raconta toute son histoire à ses anciens collègues en commençant par l'élément principale de son histoire personnel : la mort de son père.  
Son long récit occupa toute la durée du repas et fut ponctué de quelques question mais une fois terminé, elle se senti soulagé de leur avoir parlé et elle su qu'a partir de cet instant précisément tout serait différent.


End file.
